


【艺特/强特】Parallel Lines 3 （ABO）

by Modori_Kita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modori_Kita/pseuds/Modori_Kita
Summary: 设定：solo歌手omega特乐队主唱beta大云公司职员alpha小云艺特大学室友 强特公司同事预警：第一次写ABO 最后be一对三角情节有 私设有 OOC会有本章主强特 文末强特摩托车(?)一切都算我的 请不要上升真人
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	【艺特/强特】Parallel Lines 3 （ABO）

香草的味道很快遍布了整个练习室，朴正洙的女omega钢琴导师慌张了起来，对于练习生被公司管理层责骂这种事她已经见怪不怪了，但是在带过的omega练习生中她从没遇见过挨了骂就会控制不住自己信息素的人。这么脆弱的话，出道以后真的能成功吗？“我先回避一下了，今天就早点下课吧。”钢琴导师离开练习室时只留下了一句话。

金英云从来没闻到过如此甜腻的信息素，也没有想到朴正洙会如此不堪一击。朴正洙现在正印证着什么样的信息素会应对什么样的人，一身白衣散发着香草气息的他在金英云眼里似乎就是快要融化掉的香草冰激凌，诱惑着他。金英云移动到了钢琴旁，他看着坐在钢琴凳上用失焦的双眼盯着钢琴键的朴正洙，揭下了自己腺体上的信息素抑制贴。连金英云自己也没料到，他竟然能为了此时房间里两个人彼此的职业前途，生怕自己被朴正洙勾的发情，仅仅在揭下抑制贴的短暂几秒内释放出了些许他浓烈的烟草味道信息素。烟草的味道很快和空气里正在飘着的香草味儿中和在一起，变成了美味的香草雪茄，是让人忍不住多品味几口的高级香烟。可是朴正洙哪里经历过这样被alpha用信息素压，几乎是金英云的味道跑出来的一瞬间就被呛到连咳不止。

“呀，有那么呛吗？也就是赶上我了，指不定别人的信息素都盖不过你的。”金英云把抑制贴贴了回去，顺了顺朴正洙的背让他平稳下来，“感觉好点了吗？““你……不临时标记我？”朴正洙一脸怀疑的看着他。“开什么玩笑，对你要求严格点你就敢放信息素出来。我要是现在就临时标记你，以后出现更严重的情况我该怎么帮你？”金英云有点生气，他们当艺人的怎么什么都不明白。“我告诉你，接下管你的工作，我就已经做好了让你怀上孩子的准备，和内部人士生孩子公司也好发公关稿。当然那都是你出道以后的事，听说现在你有不少债要还，难道我就没有我自己的事业要拼了？”朴正洙听完金英云这番话之后有点怀疑自己的耳朵，明明是个年纪没多大的弟弟，却比自己成熟太多，一个alpha为什么会对自己这么好？

“感觉好点了的话，休息一下就回宿舍去吧。我去给你拿身衣服换，穿着湿衣服的话生病了还得是我被老板骂。”金英云见朴正洙的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，便离开了练习室。朴正洙这才意识到刚刚自己出了多少汗，把一件白T几乎浸透了。他赶紧摸了摸自己的裤子，幸好没发情……不然说不定就交代给金英云了。金英云从公司拿了女团周边T回来给朴正洙换，朴正洙又忍不住对他翻起了白眼。见金英云对自己好像真的没什么意思，便当着他的面换起了T恤，可没想到刚把湿衣服脱下来，金英云居然拉住了自己的胳膊。手臂被强迫着拉开，金英云瞪着朴正洙，好像真的生气了。

“这什么东西？”朴正洙被质问后才想起来，金钟云走之前在他领口下面种了一大片的草莓。之前对公司从来都没有提到金钟云的存在，他多想能厉害到让公司给他开小窗同意他地下恋的地步。“对你信息素过敏。”朴正洙嘴硬的回答道。金英云被气笑了，他倒要看看朴正洙能嘴硬到什么地步，“那好，走吧我送你回去。”

到了公司宿舍楼下，“抑制剂还有吗？”这是金英云开了一路车说的唯一一句话。“嗯。”朴正洙也简单回答了他，就上楼回宿舍了。但是金英云不知道的是，就连朴正洙自己也不知道，他基本上已经对各种抑制剂免疫了，因此他才会控制不住自己的信息素。

公司听说朴正洙在练习的时候差点发情了，眼看着出道日马上就要来临，赶紧给他放了几天的短假让他去看医生开药。难得能有假期的朴正洙哪里会乖乖听话去看医生，在给金英云展示过了自己的抑制剂库存之后，赶紧趁着白天给金钟云打了个视频过去。金钟云在日本的日子几乎是日夜颠倒，白天补觉，晚上不是排练就是演出。朴正洙在韩国白天去公司开会、练习、录制专辑，晚上回到家也没机会跟金钟云联系。“我们钟云黑眼圈怎么这么严重了？”朴正洙知道他是夜猫子，可是手机那头的人好像看起来比之前更憔悴了。“沧桑一些才更能圈粉。”金钟云不想让朴正洙担心，说着搪塞的话，“倒是你怎么突然有时间了？”“公司看我太努力，给我放假啦。”朴正洙的撒谎水平也不过如此。

朴正洙放假，按理说金英云也是可以休息的，可是他却主动加班每天去给朴正洙送饭，照顾他的起居。“呀，公司就不能给我安排个慈祥的beta姨母吗？”朴正洙一想起来放假还要每天躲着金英云跟金钟云联系就头疼。“您先出道了再说吧！”金英云又开始了他的保留节目——贫嘴。“等我拿了一位就让老板把你开除。”朴正洙不甘示弱。

朴正洙假期的最后一天，也是跟金钟云网恋的最后一天。在结束了最后一次视频通话之后，朴正洙的心也空了。怎么办，真的很想钟云啊，好像想他想到……发情了……

明明是按时吃了药的，朴正洙用尽最后一点力气把高浓度的液体抑制剂推进自己的小臂，瘫倒在了地板上，想挺过这阵折磨人的情潮。随着地板上的液体越流越多，朴正洙意识到自己已经不行了，再这样下去，要死了……还好随身带了手机，他拨通了金英云的电话，“英云啊，救救我……”

金英云在闯了两个红灯之后赶到了朴正洙住的宿舍公寓停车场，在电梯到达楼层打开门之后，他已经闻到了遍布整个楼道的甜腻味道，隔着口罩都熏得他浑身发抖。虽然知道朴正洙的密码，但是金英云从来没有主动闯进去的时候。看到倒在地板上的朴正洙，昏暗的光线让不知情的人还以为朴正洙倒在了血泊里。“我带你去医院。”金英云用尽了他这辈子最大意志力把朴正洙扛了起来。“不……”朴正洙正在经历他承受过的最大痛苦，说着便撕下了金英云的抑制贴。

甜味一下子涌进金英云的腺体，随即朴正洙的单人宿舍里似乎是同时点燃了好几根香草雪茄一样。

“正洙哥，对不起……”  
“钟云啊、英云啊，对不起……”

此刻alpha和omega的呢喃并没有被彼此听到。金英云尽可能的把朴正洙轻放在了床上，他知道他将是omega生命中的第一个alpha，他不希望这位omega会因此受到伤害。接吻似乎是恋人间才会做的事，金英云略过了这个最基本的动作，他慢慢脱下朴正洙所有的衣服，优美而不夸张的肌肉线条是omega的练习成果，脆弱的性器挺立着，两腿间沾满了从后穴流出的液体。金英云感到自己的下半身硬到发疼，他知道omega即使已经做出了邀请，但还是承受不了alpha直接进入。他用手按压着omega穴口的四周，“正洙哥，放松。”感到穴口的肉渐渐变得柔软，金英云这才将一根手指深入了进去。他知道朴正洙的家里不会有润滑剂，他正在尽力让omega不受到任何伤害，“疼的话就告诉我。”有过和金钟云的经历，朴正洙已经能很好的适应手指的大小。金英云的开发过成很顺利，很快三根手指已经能顺利出入朴正洙的身后。

金英云往朴正洙的腰下面垫了个枕头让他躺好，“我要进去了，可能会疼，稍微忍一下就舒服了。”朴正洙曾想象过alpha生殖器的大小，但是金英云惊人的尺寸还是让他受到了惊吓。“放松，放松……”金英云揉着朴正洙的臀瓣，他知道omega的适应能力，但是为了安抚朴正洙，又不得不多加小心。感到omega的后穴正一点一点的把自己的性器往进吞食，金英云知道omega准备好了。朴正洙感受到了alpha的性器已经深入到了一个他不敢想象的地步，一根还未到底时已经顶在了从未有人触碰过的生殖腺入口处。灭顶快感瞬间袭来，碰到生殖腺口的金英云慢慢开始了抽插的动作，朴正洙只挨了几下顶，温热的液体便喷薄而出，浇撒在alpha的性器上。

“舒服吗？”金英云看着朴正洙湿润的双眼，笑成了狸猫。朴正洙不好意思的点点头，“想让你快一些。”金英云听话的加快了速度，顺势抚摸上了朴正洙身前小巧的硬物。“啊……”前后的双重刺激，让朴正洙再次泄了身子。但是发情的omega还没有得到满足，很快又再次挺立了起来。金英云知道朴正洙已经到了状态，随即加快了身下和手中的速度。

在朴正洙最后一次射出稀薄的液体之后，他身后通往生殖腺的入口也初次主动打开了，跟随快感而来的前所未有的恐惧。感受到了alpha在体内成结，但随之迅速的退了出来，大量的精液喷洒在了朴正洙的腿间。

放好了热水，金英云把朴正洙抱进了浴缸让他好好休息，自己转身走出了浴室。换好了床单，金英云在清扫朴正洙地板的时候看到了散落在一旁的使用过的注射器。已经产生抗体了吗？原来是有个beta在啊，金英云这下明白了。可是又是什么样的beta能让他做到这种地步呢？默默捡起注射器扔到垃圾桶里，金英云离开了朴正洙的宿舍。

听着金英云离开的关门声，坐在浴缸里的朴正洙回想着刚刚经历过的前所未有的性事，原来大自然分配给人类的性别是有道理的呀……

叮——被金英云一起拿进浴室的朴正洙的手机响了。

“正洙正洙！我们贝斯手过几天要回首尔一段时间，正好我跟他一起回来看你！”


End file.
